cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frogmite
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} Frogmite is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1048 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Frogmite work diligently to produce Oil and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Frogmite has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Frogmite does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Frogmite detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Frogmite has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Frogmite will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. As The Werefrog lived his life, he started to notice that this game was not as much fun at higher levels than it was earlier. There was too little to do in the long run, so he pondered quitting for a few months. Then, he realized as his nation was nuked, he didn't even care that the nation was going down. At that point, The Werefrog realized it was time to leave the game. As such, The Werefrog sent aid packages to those with whom he was trading to make up for them having to find a new trade partner and he launched all his nukes at those nations attacking him. Why not go out with a bang? However, the nation of Frogmite is, was, and always will be, a New Pacific Order nation. Even though it no longer exists, it will be loyal to the New Pacific Order. Any who want to still play with The Werefrog may find him at AstroEmpires History Frogmite has undergone a few changes since its founding on 25 March 2006. When it was first founded, The Werefrog simply desired a new fun game. The first goal was to become nuclear capable, and every time Frogmite nearly reached the requirements, the requirements were once again raised or a war broke out in which Frogmite fought. However, when improvements were first issued, Frogmite quickly obtained a Harbor. However, it was not until Operation Reformatia Can Kiss My Ass that Frogmite managed to build factories. In this operation, Frogmite received 30 Million Rupees and used that money on Infrastructure, building the proper Improvements to assist as they became available. It took 2 months for Frogmite to get out of debt from that operation because Frogmite also donated 30 Million Rupees divided among 3 other nations. After this event, Frogmite then slowed growth to a steady pace. In that time, Frogmite has built nearly every improvement limit. Also, Wonders were introduced and Frogmite now purchases a new Wonder every 30 days starting with the Manhattan Project and most recently the Social Security System. Wars Frogmite is no stranger to battle. Since joining the New Pacific Order, Frogmite has attempted to fight in every available war. The Red War This was the first major war in which Frogmite fought. Frogmite did not even keep track of wins or losses. The Werefrog was simply trying to figure out how the battle system worked. The Polar War The Werefrog fought in the midnight blitzkrieg against NAAC which led to the creation of the New Polar Order. In this war, The Werefrog managed to fight a single nation which promptly went into anarchy and proved little challenge. Frogmite was not able to find any more targets beyond the first. Frogmite had 1447 confirmed kills and lost 1428 brave soldiers in this war. The WSA War The Werefrog can barely remember this war. A record was kept of the casualties, though: 259 brave Frogmite soldiers lost their lives to gain 1623 confirmed kills. The Great Patriotic War With 10,037 confirmed kills and 6,624 casualties, this was the first war in which Frogmite entered anarchy. While battling 5 separate nations simultaneously, it took 3 days before Frogmite fell into anarchy. However, all five nations battling against Frogmite also entered anarchy as a result of fighting Frogmite. This was also the only war in which Frogmite went into anarchy without the assistance of nuclear weaponry. However, a sad stain of shame fell upon the nation when Frogmite left the NPO during the war. When it was revealed that leadership was discussing going to war with an ally for not assisting the NPO, The Werefrog was so disgusted that he left the NPO. However, when new leadership had been elected, Frogmite returned to the NPO and has been completely loyal. The Second Great War Confirmed Kills: 20,914 Casualties: 29,738 The War of Retribution Confirmed Kills: 26,137 Casualties: 34,091 The FAN Warr Confirmed Kills: 40,136 Casualties: 100,449 Order 66 (GATO War) Confirmed Kills: 241,187 Casualties: 246,978 Missed Wars Frogmite missed fighting in: The Arctic War, The Citrus War, The Fark War, The Hacker War (Empire), The Alaskan War (APB), The OHNOES War (ONOS), The FAN-GOLD War, Red Re-education (Devildogs), Woodstock Massacre (GPA), Puppy War (Wolfpack), inFANtile War (FAN II), Don't Aid FAN (GS), BDC War, CIS War, and MK War. The lack of fighting in the first two is due to those wars ending before Frogmite joined the New Pacific Order. After those two, Frogmite did not fight because there were no targets available for Frogmite to attack. Nations Fought Frogmite has fought the following nations: Smurftopia, Lord Kevin, Killion, Powder, NHCC, Persian Empire, High Society, Monkeyville, Alex Nation, Imperium I, Mozzerolia, Buuyo, ide jima, lala cina, Jefflantia, Belkin, Caladonia, Nian, Ganga Toa, Caesura, Lustovia, Lalivero, Vas Legas, Xionlan, Republic of Rohan, and surulus astrum. Each of these nations felt the sting of anarchy due in part to actions of Frogmite. Nuclear Since becoming a nuclear power, Frogmite has received 11 nuclear warheads from enemies of the Order. However, every nuclear weapon received has had a response of at least 2 nuclear warheads returned. However, Frogmite never launches a nuclear warhead without approval. Frogmite also does not fear receiving nuclear weapons during war. As such, Frogmite also willing declares war on nuclear rogues simply to remove them from the capacity to purchase nuclear warheads. Improvements Banks: 5, Barracks: 5, Border Walls: 1, Churches: 5, Clinics: 5, Drydocks: 5, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Labor Camps: 5, Missile Defenses: 5, Naval Academies: 2, Police Headquarters: 5, Satellites: 5, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 5, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2, Wonders Anti-Air Defense Network, Central Intelligence Agency, Foreign Airforce Base, Great Monument, Great Temple, Great University, Internet, Interstate System, Manhattan Project, National Research Lab, Pentagon, Social Security System, Stock Market, Strategic Defense Initiative Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order